Summer Smith
|status = Alive |place of origin = Earth (Unknown Dimension) |hair = Red |job = Student at Harry Herpson High School Shop Assistant at Needful Things (formerly) |family = Jerry Smith (father) Sleepy Gary (ex-fake father) Beth Smith (mother) Morty Smith (younger brother; deceased) Morty Smith (adoptive younger brother) Leonard Smith (paternal grandfather) Joyce Smith (paternal grandmother) Uncle Steve (ex-fake paternal uncle) Unnamed Uncle (paternal great-uncle; deceased) Rick Sanchez (maternal grandfather; deceased) Rick Sanchez (adoptive maternal grandfather) Mrs. Sanchez (maternal grandmother) Diane Sanchez (possibly maternal grandmother) Rick's Father (maternal great-grandfather) Unnamed Maternal Great-Grandmother Hemorrhage (husband) Unnamed Father-In-Law (deceased) Unnamed Mother-In-Law (deceased) Gwendolyn (sister-in-law) Morty Jr. (nephew) |relationships = Hemorrhage (husband) Ethan (ex-boyfriend) Frank Palicky (crush; deceased) Toby Matthews (ex-crush) Nancy (friend) Grace (friend) Tricia Lange (friend) |first = Rick Potion #9 |voice actor = Spencer Grammer }} Summer Smith is the daughter of Jerry Smith and Beth Smith, the older sister of Morty Smith, the granddaughter of Leonard Smith, Joyce Smith, Rick Sanchez and Mrs. Sanchez/Diane Sanchez, the great-granddaughter of Rick's Father and a unnamed woman, and the great-niece of the Unnamed Uncle, she currently acts as the older sister and the granddaughter of the Morty and Rick from Dimension C-137. She is the only other member of the Smith Family to be aware of that fact. Appearance Summer is a teenage girl of average height, thin build, and wide hips. She has a light skin-tone, and shoulder-length red hair, she has an oval head and pointed nose. Her most common outfit has been a magenta tank-top, white capri-pants, and black slip-ons. She usually has her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Personality Summer has some personality traits of a typical American teenager as she wishes to be popular among her peers, and finds the antics of her family to be dysfunctional; she genuinely cares about them, however. She's very attached to her phone and social media, taking videos of her dog Snuffles when he became super-smart, and shuddering at the thought of her father Jerry joining Facebook. It is shown that Summer can be jealous of the close relationship about her grandfather Rick and her brother Morty, and she can sometimes feel ignored by her grandfather. While Rick tries to keep her at a distance, the two of them have gone on their own adventures, including on the planet Gazorpazorp. Her complex of being ignored by Rick manifests into a connection with the Devil in "Something Ricked This Way Comes". Although Summer is not as scientifically-minded as her grandfather Rick, she does possess an above-average intelligence. Summer is shown to be a whip-smart and nimble-witted girl, at least compared to rest of her family. She is also a sociopathic and narcissistic girl, like her grandfather; similar to the way that Morty responds, when truly pushed to his limits. Summer, however, seems more readily able to access these elements of her deeper rooted personality when subjected to her grandfather Rick's influence for a relatively short amount of time, as seen in "Rickmancing the Stone". She is also shown to possess a strong bond with her family. Her stance towards them is best summarised in her quote from "The Wedding Squanchers", where she states that she would rather live an isolated existence without a future if it means that the family won't have to abandon Rick, stating that she believes that, "you don't love someone in hopes of a reward". In "The Rickchurian Mortydate", she is shown to reiterate this sentiment when she willingly runs away with the family to a cabin in the woods so that Beth won't have to experience her existential crisis alone. Relationships Family 'Rick' Summer seems jealous of the fact that her grandfather Rick chooses to go on adventures with her brother Morty and not her, Rick claims that the opinions of his granddaughter Summer means "very little" to him, but he admits that the top Summer wears in "Raising Gazorpazorp" is cute. Summer gets a part-time job at a cursed antique store run by the Devil, aka Mr. Needful, just to spite Rick, in "''Something Ricked This Way Comes''". Despite this, Rick helps his granddaughter Summer buff up and take revenge on Mr. Needful after she gets fired by him. Afterwards, the two go around beating up other people doing bad things. In "Ricksy Business", Summer, along with her brother and grandfather, freeze time to stop her parents from finding their house in wretched shape. They proceed to have fun together all around town, doing things like carving pumpkins, pulling peoples' pants down, and watching the movie "Titanic" together. It becomes apparent in "''Big Trouble in Little Sanchez''" that Summer understands Rick's suffering better than Morty does, possibly due to their respective ages. Summer is the first to recognize that Tiny Rick needs help, while the others simply appreciate his music and dancing. 'Morty' At first, the Smith siblings barely interact with each other, as Morty would generally be with Rick on an adventure. However, after Summer finds out she was an unwanted pregnancy in "Rixty Minutes", she threatens to leave home. Morty convinces his sister not to leave by revealing the truth that he and Rick are not her real brother and real grandfather, that they replaced them when their reality was destroyed and the two in this one had died and were buried in the backyard. The revelation convinces Summer to stay with her parents. Summer seems to be a little jealous of her brother Morty, as he is always going on adventures with Rick, but she mostly expresses her jealousy to Rick, and not Morty. In "Total Rickall" it is shown that the two have a normal antagonistic brother-sister relationship where Morty refers to Summer as "Bitch of a sister". It has, however, been shown that she does care for her little brother as seen in "Lawnmower Dog", she hugged him after seeing him alive and well after she was freed, but Morty pushed her since her breasts were in his face (he had terrible experience while in Mr. Goldenfold's dreams, which involved seeing her half naked). Morty also cares about Summer, in "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez" where Tiny Rick humiliates and insults Summer and Morty yells at him for it and kicks his ass. Morty, meanwhile, has also been shown to care a great deal about his sister, as in "Rickmancing the Stone", he was unwilling to leave the Post-Apocalyptic Dimension without her, and in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy", he disfigured Ethan with Rick's Morphizer-XE for "making his sister cry" and "messing with her body image". 'Beth' Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with her mother Beth, the girl and the woman are very similar as they are both very smart, humorous, and ambitious. However, Summer is much more selfless. Their relationship becomes strained in "Rixty Minutes", when Summer discovers that she was an unwanted pregnancy, and that her mother even considered getting an abortion. However, by the end of the episode, they appear to have made up, as Summer decides to stay at home instead of running away. However, their relationship isn't perfect and has always been rickety. In the episode "Total Rickall", Summer had a bad memory of her mother, Beth was shown with the woman blackout drunk holding on to a wine bottle while lying in bed. When Summer walked in, she was mad to find Beth like this since she needed Beth to drive her to school. Beth declared she was fine, but in doing so, she accidentally gave Summer a blackeye with the wine bottle. Summer started crying and was upset because it was picture day. Beth tried reassuring her it was fine, while putting make up on her to hide the blackeye. Summer's reply to her wasted mother was "I want the Police to take me!" Their relationship clearly has its flaws. She also appears to be rather envious of Beth's boobs, as Morty discovered a bra way too big, which Summer defended herself, claiming to grow into as Beth had big breasts. In "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy", Morty lashes out on Beth for her distance towards him and Summer. He blames this on her relationship with Rick, telling her that she doesn't need to prove herself to be worthy of Rick's love by acting essentially just like him, as it is making her appear just as narcissistic and irresponsible. And that while she's trying to gain Rick's approval, she's hurting him and Summer. Later in the episode, Beth use the morphizer to grow into a giant, has her skin taken inside out, and comforts a crying Summer. In "Morty's Mind Blowers", it was revealed that Summer is the favorite of Beth, the woman was trapped in a situation, where an evil alien from another dimension was planning on killing one of her two children, and graced her with the choice of which one lives. Without any hesitation, Beth immediately demanded that her daughter Summer be the one who survives, Summer was shocked at her mother's choice, as was the alien, but luckily Rick rescued his daughter and grandchildren and erased her brother's memories though he recalled this but forgot again. Beth's awareness of her mistreatment of her children may drive her farther away from Rick, as she will likely stop trying to get him to love her, and instead find solace in her relationship with her children, including Summer. 'Jerry' Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with her father Jerry, their relationship becomes strained in "Rixty Minutes", when Summer discovers that she was an unwanted pregnancy, and that her parents even considered getting an abortion. However, by the end of the episode, they appear to have made up, as Summer decides to stay at home instead of running away. Another strain on their relationship occurs in the episode "Look Who's Purging Now", when Jerry makes feeble attempts to converse with his daughter Summer as she lounges around the house; the first instance, Summer denies her father's attempt with an argument that his attempt was not so much "making conversation", but that his questions were "holding her verbally hostage", the second attempt of offering her crackers was more strongly denied, followed with Summer telling Jerry to get a job because he was bored and starting drama, but fizzles quickly when Jerry not-so-subtly asks Summer for financial assistance while in between jobs, to which she responds with irritation, and again, denial. Summer resents the fact that her father takes away her phone in "Anatomy Park" but prefers having no phone over having her father Jerry join Facebook. In the wake of her parents's divorce, Summer ultimately tries to maintain a relationship with her father. At the end of "Rickmancing the Stone", she visits her father Jerry in his new apartment, bringing him the skull of the first mutant she killed in the Post-Apocalyptic Dimension as a housewarming gift. Friends 'Tammy Gueterman' Tammy and Summer were both the best of friends for the first two seasons. The two of them were just casual friends who talked to each other and hung out a lot and there was nothing all that complicated to their relationship. However, in the episode "Ricksy Business", Tammy and Birdperson fell madly in love and they took off together, to live in Bird World, which was kind of sad for Summer. In the episode "The Wedding Squanchers", Tammy invited Summer to their wedding with Birdperson because she was her friend and the whole family came with her. Summer was happy to see her again, and kind of jealous that she was the first of all her friends to get married. It was later revealed that Tammy was actually an undercover agent for Galactic Federation, who had busted the entire wedding because a lot of criminals were there, including Rick Sanchez. Everybody at the wedding was being attacked and destroyed, but The Smith Family escaped just in time, and from this point on, it's not likely that Tammy and Summer are still friends, given that their friendship was just a ploy to get closer to Rick in the first place. 'Nancy' Nancy is one of Summer's unattractive, not-so-pretty friends, that she does not treat with the same respect she gives to her other friends. She probably just befriended her out of pity. Summer usually neglects and ignores Nancy and never actually does the same things with her that she does to her other friends. Nancy still tries talking to her because she feels she needs to be friends with someone pretty and popular. This was all until the episode "Ricksy Business", where Nancy realized that Summer was completely disrespectful to her and that she didn't need to be friends with her, so she defriended her and went on her way. It appears though that by "The Rickshank Rickdemption" the two reconciled and became friends again since Summer mentions that Nancy texted her that she and other friends were drawing and quartering aliens in the school courtyard. 'Tricia Lange' Love Interests 'Frank Palicky' Summer was in love with Frank Palicky, when she saw Frank standing there frozen in the hallway, and oblivious to how he was frozen, she was shocked, thinking that he was looking at her. She walked up to him, wanting to plan her first interaction with her just right, because she was dreaming of one day, going as far as to marry him and that the story of their first time meeting would be the story that they'd be telling to their children. She talked to him, lovingly saying "Hey, Frank.", just as his frozen body tipped over and smashed into a bunch of pieces on the ground, sending her into an extreme state of shock and fear. She was later seen, crying over his obituary, asking "What kind of a god would do this?" and then later, coming home and still crying about his death. Two episodes later, in the episode Anatomy Park, she was shown to have been dating another boy for weeks, showing that she has recovered and moved on. 'Ethan' In the episode Anatomy Park, Summer was shown to have been dating Ethan for a long time, and not telling her parents about it. Ethan came to her house and was angry at her for always ignoring him and Summer was angry at him for only caring about himself. Jacob had to sort the argument out between the two of them and they became a happy couple again with Summer claiming she loved him. He was later seen in the episode Get Schwifty, where they both learned the ways of Headism and watched the disposal of the sinners together. He helped Summer save Beth and Jerry when it was discovered Headism was a farce. Their relationship is probably over, because in Big Trouble In Little Sanchez, Summer had another love interest. In The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy, it's revealed that Ethan broke up with Summer in favor of a girl with bigger boobs, causing her to get body images issues. This greatly upset Summer, who started to believe she was unattractive, a view reinforced when Beth doesn't tell her she's hot when asked. In an attempt to get Ethan back, she uses one of Rick's alien devices to make her breasts larger, but she ends up accidentally turning herself into a deformed giantess with disproportioned body parts. Upset by Morty and Beth's inability to change her back, Summer follows Ethan to the campsite where he and his new girlfriend are having a date, terrifying them both and ruining their evening. Ultimately, Morty figures out how to restore his sister to normal and then helps her take revenge by mutating Ethan with the same alien technology that mutated Summer. 'Toby Matthews' In the episode Big Trouble In Little Sanchez, Summer had a huge crush on Toby, but thought that he was too far out of her league to talk to him. When Rick Sanchez went to her school in the body of Tiny Rick, he made her a lot more popular and then they soon became a couple. This was all until Summer got Rick expelled, and Rick shamed her in front of the entire school, making everybody hate her, including Toby, meaning that their relationship is most likely over. Hemorrhage In the episode Rickmancing the Stone, Summer, Rick, and Morty travel to the Post-Apocalyptic Dimension. There, Summer meets Hemorrhage, the leader of a Mad Max-style wasteland gang. Looking for a way to cope with her parents's divorce, Summer has sex and marries Hemorrhage, the couple never had children, only to dump him after Rick helps restore civilization, and Hemorrhage becomes a couch potato. Summer returns to the Replacement Dimension and leaves Hemorrhage behind, though they technically remain married. Others 'Mr. Needful' Lucius Needful, aka The Devil, was Summer's boss at Needful Things, in the episode, "Something Ricked This Way Comes". Summer becomes envious of Morty, and his adventures with Rick. So she replaces him with Mr. Needful to spite him. Summer and Mr. Needful become close friends after Summer saves him from his attempted suicide. But she is "Zuckerberged" by him after the unveiling of the globally complied web 4.0 phenomenon n33dful.com. At the end of the episode, Summer teams up with Rick to beat him to a pulp. Episode appearances Note: This is a list of all the appearances of the current Summer Smith from the Replacement dimension. The prominence of the original from Dimension C-137 is included on the page of Summer Smith (C-137), although this Summer's life was identical to that tone's regardless. Other Media * "The Non-Canonical Adventures" * "The Poop in My Pants" (mentioned) Trivia *Summer usually addresses Rick as "Grandpa Rick" or "Grandpa" instead of his actual name. *She often uses the phrase "boo-yah" with slight alterations depending on the situation. e.g. she said "boob-yah" after altering her breasts in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy" and "Boo-nah" when she thought she sent her grandfather to his death in "The Rickshank Rickdemption". *Summer has a job, making her one of the only two members of her family who has an actual job, with her mother Beth working at St. Equis Hospital. *Summer is the only member of the Smith family who knows about the deaths of her grandfather Rick and her brother Morty and their subsequent replacement by the Rick and Morty of C-137. ("Rick Potion #9" and "Rixty Minutes") *In the episode "Rixty Minutes", it was revealed that Summer was an accident, conceived while her parents, Jerry and Beth, were still in high school. *Summer appears to have a habit of "peeing her pants" in stressful situations, although she claims she does it on purpose. She has shamelessly admitted to wetting herself in "A Rickle in Time", "Total Rickall", and "Look Who's Purging Now". *Summer is likely Beth's favorite, according to a memory in the episode "Morty's Mind Blowers". *She is the only prominent female character to not have long eyelashes or prominent lips/lipstick. *Her paternal grandmother, Joyce Smith, has eyelashes, but no lipstick. *Summer has worn different outfits and costumes throughout the entirety of various episodes. *In "Lawnmower Dog", she wears a white wife-beater while in bed. *In "Anatomy Park", she wears a purple sweater for the first part of the episode, then a pink hoodie for the last part. *In "Raising Gazorpazorp", she wore a yellow sundress for the entire episode, except for the post-credit scene. *In "Total Rickall", she wore a pink v-neck dress, to picture day in her flashback. *In "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez", she wore a blue top for part of the episode. *In "The Wedding Squanchers", she wears a two-toned purple dress to the wedding through the end of the episode. *In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", she had a lock of hair, brushed over to the left side of her face. When she and Morty go to Croneberg Dimension, her version Summer (C-137) is wearing white shorts, a belt with a skull buckle, blue top, and wrist bands. *In "Rickmancing the Stone", she wears silver outfit with gloves, hose, and shoulder pads toward the end of the episode. *In "Pickle Rick", she wore a pink shirt. *Summer has appeared in every episode except for "M. Night Shaym-Aliens!", "Mortynight Run", and "Tales From the Citadel". *Summer's implanted memory in Total Rickall is a magical rainbow lamb named "Tinkles", who acts as her imaginary friend. *She appears to be self-conscious of her figure, as shown in the game, Summer has a bra way too big for her as pointed out by Morty, and when she gets upset by her mother's remarks about her body in "The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy". *However, in the dream of Goldenfold's dream version of Mrs. Pancakes, her boobs (and butt) are much bigger than they would appear under her clothing. On the other hand, this was not the real Summer, and Goldenfold could have re-imagined her body proportions to be much bigger to be more enticing. *In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", Summer's legal age under Galactic Federation became 47 years old. When comparing this to her brother Morty's new age of 35 years old, it can be concluded that Summer may be 18 years old at the beginning of season 3, although this must still be confirmed. *In "Rickmancing the Stone", Summer mentions that she enjoys post-apocalyptic versions of Earth. *Summer hates the movie "The Purge". Gallery S1e1 summer the flirty.png|Summer with Frank S1e2 summer getting scared.png|Summer frightened in her bed S1e2 summer hug.png|Summer hugs her brother Meeseeks and Destroy 5.png|Popular Summer S1e6 summer panic.png|Summer on her sofa S1e7 cute summer.png|Summer with a new shirt S1e8 summer mad.png|Summer angry with her parents S1e9 wish 3.png|Summer with a monkey's hand S1e9 crying summer.png|Summer sad S1e11 popular girls.png|Summer with two girls, Jessica's Friend and Nancy S2e6 crying summer.png|Shocked Summer S2e6 summer on phone.png|Summer ignores a man S2e6 buckling summer.png|Summer with her grandfather and brother S2e6 summer morty rick in ship.png|Summer in Rick's ship S2e6 summer morty rick.png|Summer happy S2e6 summer rick morty.png|Summer's happiness S2e5 summer grab.png|Summer clinging to her parents S2e5 summer and ethan grab.png|Summer grabbed by her boyfriend Ethan S2e5 summer begging forgiveness.png|Summer asks forgiveness from the heads S2e5 summer made dinner.png|Summer offers dinner to her parents S2e5 apologetic summer.png|Summer apologizes to her parents S2e3 baffled summer and morty.png|Summer and her brother watch an alien S2e3 summer wants rick to come.png|Summer angry with her grandfather S2e3 summer and morty calling for rick.png|Summer screams with her brother S2e3 summer and morty yelp.png|Summer and Morty caught by an agent S2e3 summer morty scream.png|Summer and Morty scream S2e3 rescue summer and morty.png|Summer and Morty watch a three agents trying to stop a crowd S2e3 summer unnerved.png|Summer and Morty have no idea what to do S2e3 morty defending summer.png|Summer looks at her brother S2e3 hesitant summer.png|Summer while she insists S2e3 summer soapbox.png|Summer while trying to be heard by a crowd S2e3 summer grossed out.png|Bored Summer S2e3 summer unimpressed.png|Summer bored with her brother Evil Summer Clone.png|Summer's evil clone S2e10 morty and summer with cobs.png|Summer and her brother while eating some corn on the cob S2e10 summer crying.png|Summer cries, because she wants to go home S2e10 summers fault.png|Summer is scolded by her grandfather S2e10 donna choking summer.png|Summer strangled by Donna, her friend Tammy's mother S2e10 beth summer morty dna.png|Summer is analyzed, after returning home S2e10 supportive summer.png|Summer and her family, at the wedding of Birdperson and Tammy S2e10 cheers morty and summer.png|Summer and her brother make cin cin S2e10 summer excited.png|Summer is excited, because her friend Tammy is getting married S2e4 summer reassured.png|Summer and her brother, with two guns S2e4 summer horrified.png|Shocked Summer, after seeing her brother's masturbating S2e4 summer thinking morty.png|Summer thinks of a bad memory of her brother S2e4 summer considering morty.png|Summer favors her brother S2e4 summer two guns shoots.png|Summer shoots her false imaginary friends S2e4 summer two guns.png|Summer with two guns S2e4 efficient summer.png|Summer runs to shoot for the house S2e4 summer shoot blue.png|Summer shoots with a smile S2e4 summer gets a black eye.png|Summer is accidentally hit by her mother, while the latter is drunken S2e4 summer thinking.png|Summer thinks of a bad memory of her mother S2e4 summer thanks.png|Summer thanks her grandfather S2e4 summer memories.png|Summer kicked her brother Morty's balls Merchandise Funko-Pop-Rick-and-Morty-303-Summer-with-Phone.jpg|Funko Pop! 303 Summer|link=https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/wiki/POP!_Vinyl#Rick_and_Morty_Wave_3 Funko-Pop-Rick-and-Morty-341-Warrior-Summer.jpg|Funko Pop! 341 Warrior Summer|link=https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/wiki/POP!_Vinyl#Rick_and_Morty_Wave_4 2017-Funko-Emerald-City-Comicon-Exclusives-Pop-Rick-Morty-2-Pack-Buff-Rick-and-Summer.jpg|2 Pack Exclusive Buff Rick/Buff Summer - Emerald City Comic Con 2017|link=https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/wiki/POP!_Vinyl#Exclusives 15927 summer 1539033041.jpg|Summer Action Figure by Funko|link=https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/wiki/Funko#Action_Figures References * Summer Smith soundboard es:Summer Smith it:Summer Smith Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Smith Family Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Summers Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Characters